Welcome Aboard
by Sugarkins
Summary: The young pirate Johnny rummages through the abandoned cities, but finds a bigger treasure then he bargained for... Welcome Aboard little one!
1. Abandoned Cities, good for the pickings

Disclaimer- Guilty Gear doesn't belong to me, but if it did, I'd be a really rich girl! XD

(Already revised ... heh)

* * *

**Welcome Aboard**

Chapter: 1

Abandoned Cities, good for the pickings

The rain poured down on an empty city street, there seemed to be no one left among the lonely roads. What a wonderful place to pirate some goods left behind from the previous city inhabiters. Back in those days, the Jellyfish pirates were just getting their name out in the public, headed by the young pirate Johnny, he was trying to find any way he could to support those in need, namely his crew of female orphans. So to Johnny, finding a deserted city was more then he could ask for. Johnny roamed the empty streets, the rain falling, sliding down his blonde locks, he proceeded to have free-run of the abandoned city, breaking into the buildings and taking anything that seemed to have any sort of value. This place was quite the gold mine, all that stuff just left behind. Johnny was overjoyed, yet a little confused as to why everyone would just leave all their valuables unattended.

"Ah well, their loss, my gain" Johnny said with a smile, taking his findings to his ship. In those days, Johnny's airship was a little feeble, unsteady and rusted over, but still served its purpose. Johnny hoped to raise enough money to buy a new ship one-day, but the needs of his crew always took the majority of the Jellyfish pirates funds. Johnny finally got back to the ship, the girls were all going about their usual business when Johnny returned. April ran up to greet Johnny, with a big smile, watching him lug a bag on his back, filled with random, yet valuable things.

"Wow, that's a lot Johnny! What on earth did you find!" April sang out with excitement.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe the stuff those people left behind. I was about to go out for another run." Johnny replied, smirking as April rummaged through the bag, playing with some of the jewelry. Johnny dumped the rest of the bags' contents on the floor of his room, and slung the empty bag back over his shoulder and proceeded to leave his room. April took some of the necklaces off and followed Johnny out to the deck.

"Alright, well, I'm off!" Johnny yelled to his crew. The girls all waved as they said good bye to Johnny, and April chimed in right before he left.

"Be back soon, We're making dinner now!" She said

"Sure thing!" Johnny replied and carried on his way. He departed the ship and went back to roaming the empty streets.

"Man, it's quiet here… it's kinda creepy…" Johnny said to himself as he walked up to another abandoned store. By that time, the rain started to die down to only a light mist. He could see the setting sun from the break in the passing storm clouds. He decided to go back to breaking into the store.

"This really is a gold mine!" he said to himself as he re-filled his bag with more little trinkets. Upon filling his bag, he decided that it'd be best to head back to the ship once again. He walked out of the store and looked to the sky, the rain clouds had pretty well passed, but the sun had set even lower.

"It's starting to get dark, I'd better get back before the girls start to worry… on the other hand… " Johnny smiled to himself, imagining a bunch of worried girls clinging to him affectionately. He let those thoughts ease his mind as he started to make his way back to the ship, through the lonely quite roads.

...sniffle

Johnny heard a noise, and became so startled that he dropped his bag. His eyes went wide and he lowered his sunglasses as he looked around to find where that noise came from.

sniffle, sniffle

"There it is again!" Johnny whispered to himself as he crept around to find the origin of the noise. Johnny peeked around the edge of one of the buildings, and saw a faint, shaking figure. He was unsure as to what it was exactly, but he had his hand on his sword just in case. Johnny was a smart pirate, he was not about to take any chances. Slowly he approached until he was close enough to see what was making that noise.

* * *

Oooh, sorry, I know I'm not that good of a writer… this is my first attempt at a full-blown fan fic… I don't even know if I should bother finishing this ;;.. if anyone's interested, I could probably continue.

(Using some of the criticism I've already received, I tried to fix some of my errors before I continued… I hope it's better, and I'll be updating for those who might be interested ;; thanks for reviewing so far! I really appreciate any reviews!)


	2. Hello there, little one

Disclaimer- Guilty Gear doesn't belong to me, but if it did, I'd be a really rich girl! XD

* * *

**Welcome Aboard**

Chapter: 2

Hello there, little one

Johnny continued to approach the shiver figure in the alley.

"Hello?" Johnny said hesitantly, hand still on his sword. The shivering figure didn't respond. Johnny finally got close enough to see that there was no threat at all. It was a girl, a little girl, no more then 12 or so. Her long, dark hair, soaked from the rain, she sat among the abandoned garbage cans in the alley, clutching a teddy bear tightly. Johnny, being used to finding orphans, just went right up to the girl, this time without any hesitation.

"Hello there!" Johnny said with a smile, getting down on one knee in front of her. The little girl just looked at him, bewildered and sniffling. "Are you here all alone?" Johnny continued to ask the girl, but she just looked down at her teddy bear. Johnny smiled and tried to part her wet bangs so he could see her eyes. When he touched her forehead she just looked back up at him. "Hello?" He repeated himself, still with a soft smile.

"H-hi… " The little girl replied.

"So you can talk!" Johnny said sarcastically with a light chuckle.

"Yes…"

"So… are you all alone here?" Johnny asked again. The little girl just nodded, and looked back down at her teddy bear. Johnny looked around at their surroundings. "So… What happened here?"

"I don't know…" she said quietly.

"You don't know?" Johnny seemed almost shocked that a young girl, living on the streets of an abandoned city wouldn't know what happened.

"No…" the little girl said under her breath.

"So, little one… Why were you crying?" Johnny asked, still smiling comfortingly as he took his thumb under one of her eyes to wipe away a remaining tear.

"My tummy hurts…"

"You're tummy hurts?" Johnny replied.

The little girl just nodded and looked down at her teddy bear again.

"When's the last time you ate?" Johnny started to get a slight sound of concern in his voice.

"I don't know…." The little girl said, hugging onto the teddy bear even tighter, now looking away from the strange man.

"Well, My dear…" Johnny, still smiling, got to his feet and knelt over the little girl, holding out a hand to her. "How would you like to come with me, and I can get you a nice warm meal, and a nice warm place to stay!"

"I… I don't know…" she replied, continuing to look away.

"Oh common" Johnny said, now standing straight up, he looked around the alley and the desolate wasteland that was once a city "What do you really have to lose?" The little girl also looked around, with a worried expression on her face.

"I guess you're right…" she said as she looked back up at him standing over her.

"So what do you say?" Johnny knelt back over her, holding out his hand once again.

"Alright… " The little girl replied with a nervous smile, and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. Johnny went back to the street to pick up the bag that he dropped. He slung it back over his shoulder again and smiled down at the shy looking little girl who was standing with a careful distance from him. Her eyes followed him as he walked closer and put a hand around her shoulder. "Let's get back to the ship, I'm sure the girls will love you!"

"The ship?" she looked up at him, questioningly.

"Of course my dear, I'm a pirate, and pirates have ships." He started to explain to her as they walked. "I think you'll like it there, all the girls are very nice."

"S-so there's other girls there?" The girl asked, curious now on where exactly he was taking her.

"Oh yes, the ship's filled with girl, a lot of them like yourself!" Johnny smiled at her reassuringly.

"Like me?" she questioned again.

"Exactly like you! I found a lot of the girls in a similar way as to how I found you, and now they are my crew. Those girls and I make up the Jellyfish pirates!" Johnny rubbed her shoulder as the walked. The little girl chuckled a little.

Johnny just smiled down at her "What is it?"

"Oh, um, well, it just sounds like an … interesting name, heh" she replied, now starting to open up a little to the funny man in black.

"Well, you're more then welcome to join our crew, we're always open to more members!" He patted her shoulder, still smiling big as they got closer to the ship. The little girls' eyes went wide when she saw the giant, rusty, flying apparatus.

"You live there?" she said in a surprised almost excited tone.

"I sure do!" he looked down at her, amused at her sense of shock. "Shall we go up there?"

The little girl just nodded, still starring wide-eyed at the giant ship.

* * *

There we go, here's the second chapter, I hope you like it, and reviews are welcome, but just one thing I ask, please refrain from reviewing others reviewers… I'm not sensing the love… :( 


	3. I’d like you to meet…

Disclaimer- Guilty Gear doesn't belong to me, but if it did, I'd be a really rich girl! XD

* * *

**Welcome Aboard**

Chapter: 3

I'd like you to meet…

Johnny kept his hand on the young girl's shoulder as they entered the ship. All the girls seemed occupied with dinner preparations as Johnny and the new little stranger walked across the deck. Johnny finally stopped at the front of the ship and smiled as his crewmembers scurried across the deck getting preparations for dinner ready. The little girl just stood there, Johnny's hand still on her shoulder, watching the other girls. She was starting to get nervous, not being used to so many people in one place. She clutched onto the old teddy bear even tighter. Suddenly Johnny gave a whistle and all the girls looked up at him.

"Well, hello ladies!" Johnny said, expecting the girls to respond with their usual cheery "Hello Johnny!" but instead the crewmembers just looked at Johnny and the shy little girl at his side. After waiting a few moments with no reply, Johnny went on talking. "It looks like we're going to have a new girl aboard!"

"Oh great, not another one." The fair skinned blonde girl said under her breath, pushing back her pink pirate hat.

"Be quiet, Febe!" whispered June in a forceful tone with a firm nudge. June shook her head, as her purple pigtails swayed side to side then focused her attention back to Johnny. By that time all the girls started to gather in a semi-circle around Johnny and the new little girl. Johnny heard the remark but decided it be best to ignore it.

Janice, the crew's kitty wasted no time in approaching the new girl. The cat made her way to the front and started to sniff at the little girl's shoes. The little girl was startled at first and dropped her teddy bear. She immediately backed up even closer to Johnny. The cat proceeded to examine her. Within minutes it was apparent that Janice approved of the newcomer and started nuzzling against her legs.

Johnny smiled at his feline friend as she scurried back into the group of girls. Johnny then found it appropriate to continue. "But yes, I'd like you all to welcome our newest member… " Johnny paused for a moment realizing that he never did ask her what her name was. Johnny gave a sheepish smile to the crew then got down on one knee next to the little girl and whispered "What is your name?"

"My name?" she whispered back

"Yeah, what do people call you?" Johnny continued to ask, as the Jellyfish crew girls watched them.

"I don't know…" She replied again, feeling rather pathetic. "I-I don't remember…"

"Do you remember anything?" Johnny replied in an almost sarcastic tone. "Name, age, birthday, family, anything?" The little girl just shook her head with a worried look on her face, completely clueless about her past.

"Alright" he whispered back. Johnny then stood back up. He started looking across all the faces of his crew members, taking a mental note of all of their names. "What's the Date today?"

April was the first to chime in "It's May 5th Johnny!"

Johnny took his hand to his face and rubbed his chin. "I see, thank you April." April just gave a big smile as Johnny got back down on one knee next to the little girl. "How about May?"

"What?" the little girl looked at him confused.

"How about we call you May?" Johnny smiled at her. "We need to be able to call you something…"

The little girl blinked then looked at all the girls. They were still watching her and the man in black. She then quickly looked back to Johnny and nodded in agreement.

Johnny smiled at her then got back to his feet. He cleared his throat and started his previous sentence over again. "Attention ladies, I'd like you to meet our newest addition to the Jellyfish pirates, May!"

At first all the girls were quiet until April started to clap for the newcomer. Eventually the other girls started to clap as well. With all the positive attention she was now getting, little May started to feel a little less nervous as a smile graced her face.

"And guess what!" Johnny spoke out, above the clapping.

"What's that Johnny?" all the girls calmed their clapping and replied in unison.

"Today is May's birthday! I believe this calls for a celebration!" Johnny shouted to the crew. The girls started to cheer even louder now.

"Today's my birthday?" May asked Johnny, confused all over again.

"It is now!" Johnny smiled down at little May and patted her shoulder as the crew girls all continued to cheer. Johnny then took his hand up to his mouth and all the girls quieted down again. "Well, it looks like we better get ready for tonight! April?"

"Aye Johnny?" April replied happily.

"How would you like to take May and get her cleaned up?" Johnny requested.

"Sure thing Johnny!" Aprilsquealedas she started to approach the new girl. "Hi there, I'm April!" April held out a hand to the still fairly shy May.

"Hello" May replied, putting her hand in Aprils, still trying to get used to the crowd of new people.

"Come along with me, I'll get you cleaned up in no time!" April smiled and grabbed Mays hand. April gave Johnny a wink and started to head off towards the bathing quarters.

"Well?" Johnny said to the crew as April took May away.

"I'll go help April!" smiled Octy as she pushed some of her green bangs out of her eyes.

"Me too!" squeaked Novel, waving her wrench in the air.

"And we mine as well find the little urchin some appropriate clothes…" Febe spoke up, looking at June. June nodded and those two headed off to find some hand-me-downs for the new girl to wear once she was done with her bath. "Did you see what she was wearing? Eww, that ugly red sweater, and that skirt… not to mention her hair looks like it hasn't seen a brush in years…" The girls continued to chat as they walked away. Johnny just shook his head, getting the feeling that Febe wasn't too fond of little May.

Leap, the ships chef spoke up too, "I guess I'd better start on some more party-appropriate foods, looks like we'll be having dinner a little late tonight!" She smiled and started towards the kitchen.

"This is all so exciting! Let me help you madam Leap!" Sephy followed close behind pushing her broom.

July smirked, pushing her hair away from her one good eye, she turned to look at Augus. "I guess that leaves us to decorate, huh?"

Augus whipped her brow, keeping her black hair tucked behind her ears. "Why the heck not… it's not like we've got anything better to do…"

Johnny continued to smile as he watched all the girls disperse, satisfied that they all decided to help out. He then looked down and saw the teddy bear that May had dropped earlier. He bent down and picked it up. He examined the stuffed toy and walked over to the rail at the edge of the ship. He seemed to be staring off into space when the last crew member left on the deck approached him.

"Mroow" Janice jumped up on the rail that Johnny was leaning against.

Johnny smiled at her and scratched Janice's ear. "She's an interesting girl, huh?" Janice just nuzzled Johnny's hand as he proceeded to pet her. "It's strange that she doesn't even remember her name… maybe she's got amnesia…?"

"Meow" Janice replied.

"I should probably attempt to find out more about this girl… for all we know someone could be looking for her right now… Maybe there's a reward out there for her return…heh... ok, probably not, but still…" Johnny sighed and just continued to look out at the orange horizon. By this time the sun was no longer visible, only the faint reflection of the light shown off the edge of the deep blue sky. "What do you think Janice?"

"Mrrow…" The cat nuzzled Johnny's hand once again.

Johnny just smiled. "I guess you're right, lets just enjoy tonight, we can worry about all this tomorrow."

* * *

Thanks for your reviews! They really help me stay motivated:) 


	4. Preparations

Disclaimer- Guilty Gear doesn't belong to me, but if it did, I'd be a really rich girl! XD

* * *

**Welcome Aboard**

Chapter: 4

Preparations

Back at the bathing facilities on the ship, Novel was running the bath water and Octy gathered all the soaps and shampoos. Meanwhile April was preparing May for the bath.

"Ok, Hun, we gotta get you out of those yucky clothes" April said as she smiled at poor little May. May just looked down at herself, her clothes did seem a little disheveled, and damp from the rain.

"Right now?" May blushed and looked at the three girls in the room.

"Well, you can't take a bath with your clothes on!" April giggled. May continued to feel a little uncomfortable.

"B-but…" May started to stumble over her words.

April continued to giggle at the bashful May. "heh, here…" April held out a blue towel to May. "We'll all turn around." April said as she nodded to they other two girls.

"O-ok then" May said as she waited until the other girls turned around. They eventually did turn around and May changed out of her old moist clothes, and wrapped the towel around herself.

"You done yet?" April said, with her back still to May.

"y-yeah…" May stood there nervous, in her little blue towel. April turned back around and grabed May's wrist. Novel had just turned off the water as Octy poured in some bubbles for the bath.

"Alright! In the water with you!" April said with a cheery tone. May was still very hesitant and let herself be dragged over to the bath. Novel went to find more poof-poofs to scrub May with and Octy observed the different bottles, she eventually took one of her hands and lifted her green bangs just enough to be able to read the shampoo label.

"I've got the Shampoo April!" Octy shouted.

"Great! Bring it over here!" she shouted back to Octy. "And you, little lady, go ahead and get in… if you're that bashful take the towel in too!" May just blushed and stepped into the water, towel and all. "Ok, now sit" April chuckled some as she gave May really basic orders. May finally sat down in the water as the three strange pirate girlsapproached her. May started to shake some as Octy pored shampoo into her hands and Novel sorted though the bottles to find the body wash.

April put her hand on May's head "Ok, now we need your hair wet! Dunk!" April said as she pushed May's head under the water. May came back up coughing. The three girls just laughed.

"Look at this hair!" April said still smiling.

May, trying to wipe the water from her eyes, "What about it?"

"It's a mess! That's what!" Novel chirped. May just had a helpless look on her face as Octy started to rub Mays head with her shampoo covered hands. April stood there supervising until Octy's hands got tangled up in May's hair. Octy tried to pull her hands free, but May just cringed with every tug.

"Um.. April…" Octy said as her hands were trapped by May's long, yet tangled brown locks. May just had a look of discomfort on her face as Octy continued to try and pull her hands free.

"Aww, heh, poor girl." April said to May. "Let me in there" April directed to Octy. April and Novel both tried to untangle Octy's hands from May's hair. After about fifteen minutes of tugging and pulling, Octys hands were finally free and April decided to take over.

"Alright, I think that's enough with the shampoo, go ahead and rinse it out." April assured May, who seemed to still be discomforted from all the tugging. "And now for conditioner!" April sang out waiting for Octy to get it.

"Conditioner? What's that?" May hesitantly asked.

"It's more hair products, it'll make your hair nice and shiny and smooth." April replied.

Tears started to form in Mays eyes as she put both of her hands on her head. "No more, please!"

"Aww, don't worry, this is to get all the tangles out! It'll be fine." April tried to comfort the sniffling May. Octy brought the bottle of conditioner over to April. April took it with a smile and decided it'd be best to just pour the product directly on Mays head.

"Comb please." April said holding out her hand, Novel ran over to grab a comb out of one of the bathroom drawers. Novel ran back and slipped it into Aprils hand. "Ok, this might hurt a little…" April started to comb at the tangled mess that was May's hair. May continued to sniffle as April yanked the comb through her hair.

Octy, the only one of the three pirate girls with fairly long hair stopped April. "No, no, you have to start from the bottom, and work your way up! It'll hurt less that way…"

"Do you want to do it?" April asked Octy.

"Heck no! I don't want to touch her hair again… I think I've done enough damage… heh" Octy replied with a grin. May continued to sniffle as the conditioner started to run down her face.

"Alright, let's try this again…" April started from the tips of Mays hair and worked her way up. The conditioner really helped to get some of the tangles out, and let the comb go through May's hair with a little more ease. The combing was now a little more bearable for May, but it was obvious that it was going to be a long process.

"So, what do you think of Johnny?" April decided to start conversation to attempt to learn more about the new stranger.

"Johnny? That's the man in the back coat, right?" May was never actually told what Johnny's name was, but heard the girls refer to him as that a few times..

"Sure is!" Novel spoke up. Novel was now sitting off to the side, along with Octy as April concentrated on May's hair.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Octy replied. April smiled and nodded.

"So, what do you think?" April asked May again.

"He seems like a really nice man." May smiled for the first time since she got into the bathtub.

"So, you were orphaned too then?" April proceeded to interrogate.

"Orphaned? …I don't know what you mean…" May looked confused.

"Yeah, you know… no parents… Left all alone?" April tried to describe it in a way May would understand.

"Oh… I don't know…" May just looked down at the bubbly water she was sitting in.

"It's alright" April smiled, "We're almost all orphans here! You'll fit in perfectly!"

"So you all live together here?" May asked inquisitively.

"Sure do" April replied.

"Ever since the day Johnny picked each of us up" Novel smiled, adjusting the goggles on her head.

"You'll like it here, I'm sure it'll be a million times better then the place Johnny picked you up from… it was for me." April assured May, as she continued to run the comb through her tangled mane.

"Yeah, same here." Octy replied. Novel just nodded in agreement. By this time, April was a little more then half done with May's hair. The talking helped some of the time pass. The girls continued to talk about simple things when the bathroom door suddenly swung up. Mays eyes went wide and she ducked down so all you could see were her eyes peeking above the edge of the tub.

"Here ya go, We've got some clothes for the new squirt." Febe just walked right in without knocking or anything. June was close behind her caring a little pile of folded clothes. "They should fit."

June walked over to the counter with the pile of clothes. "We thought that we should put her in a dress for her birthday celebration!" June smiled as she laid out the outfit that her and Febe picked out.

Febe decided to take a seat on the edge of the tub. "So, tadpole, it's your birthday, huh? How old are you then?"

May just looked up at her, still hunched down and clinging to the edge of the tub.

"Hello… I just asked you a question…" Febe continued in an irritated tone.

May didn't move at all but managed to squeak under her breath "I don't know…"

Febe stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Sure… little brat, it's probably not even your birthday anyways." Febe motioned for June to follow her and the two teft.

April just glared at the door after the girls left. May had a look of distress on her face as she still cowered against the edge of the tub. "Don't listen to them… Febe always get all defensive when a new girl's brought aboard." May didn't respond and April went back to combing out her hair.

Back on the deck, July was slicing streamers with her sword as Augus ran back and forth bringing stuff to the deck such as a radio, paper lanterns and other party necessities. Johnny had decided to walk around and find out how the preparations were coming along. He was amused at Julys unique way of cutting streamers to decorate with. Those two seemed to have things under control, so Johnny moved on to check on the next group.

Oh his way to the kitchen he saw Febe and June leaning on one of the rails of the ship.

"Ready for tonight?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah… the brat'sgot clothes…" Febe retorted with a bit of an attitude. Johnny just raised an eyebrow at Febe's obvious apathy.

June then chimed in, "I'm sure you'll be happy with the outfit we picked out, Johnny!" she said with a smile.

Johnny then looked to June with a smile, "Very good, I'll be looking forward to seeing your selection."

"Yeah.." Febe said as she looked off the edge of the ship. Johnny decided to not even respond to her and continued walking.

He eventually came to the kitchen a peeked his head in. "Hello?"

"Oh, come on in Johnny my dear!" Ms. Leap said with a wave of her hand. Johnny walked in as Ms. Leap was putting frosting on a cake. Sephy was also in the kitchen, but she didn't appear to be of much help. All she was doing was licking the spoon left over from the cake batter.

"How are things coming along, ladies?" Johnny asked with smile.

"Very good Johnny!" Sephy looked up at him with a big smile and some chocolate smeared on her nose.

Johnny chuckled some "So you're almost ready then?"

"Almost!" Ms. Leap replied, "And how's the new little darling? Is she ready yet?"

"Not sure, I'm off to check on them next." Johnny gave a brief wave before he walked off to check the last few of his girls.

Back in the bathing facilities April was now able to run a thin-tooth comb through May's hair. Poor May was a little pruned up from sitting in the bath so long, but at least her hair was nice.

"Wow, that took forever, but it was worth it!" April ran her fingers through May's hair that she had been working on for at least a half-hour. The other two girls watched in amazement. "Now to rinse your hair!"

"I can do it!" May quickly said before April could dunk her under the water again. April smiled and nodded as May took the liberty to rinse out her own hair. She re-emerged from the water as it trickled off her long, smooth locks. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and May quickly hunched down, only peeking above the edge of the tub again.

"Who is it?" April yelled.

"It's just me" Johnny's muffled voice was heard through the wooden door. "How are things coming along?"

"We're doing good Johnny" April replied behind the closed door as May continued to duck behind the edge of the tub.

"Sounds good, We're all ready when you are, meet us on the deck when you're done!" Johnny replied.

"Aye Johnny! See you soon!" April sang in response. The girls remained quiet as they listened to his foot steps walk away and May sat up normal again.

Novel laughed a bit, "You're so paranoid, May"

"Octy smiled, "It's cute though"

April giggled some as well, "Alright kid, you're done! Go ahead and get out!" May stood up with the soaked towel still around her while Octy and Novel smothered her with dry towels. April also approached her with a towel, but that one was to wrap Mays hair in.

"You're still bashful, huh?" April asked with a smile. May blushed some and nodded. "Alright, girls, give her the towels" April directed Octy and Novel. They both gave May their towels and the three pirate girls turned their backs so May could finish drying off and get dressed up. May had slipped into the little light blue dress that June and Febe had brought for her, yet it seemed to take her a while to figure out the dress.

"Having troubles?" April asked as she heard May thrashing about attempting to get the dressed on properly.

"Maybe a little…" May said, a little embarrassed.

April giggled "Let me help you!" she was already turning around in mid-sentence. The first thing she saw was May with one hand behind her back, and the other over her shoulder. April just laughed and approached the confused little girl. "It's simple…" April said to May as she walked behind her and zipped up the back of the dress. She then reached around May's waist to grab the ties to tie a little bow in the back of the dress. "See, that's not so hard!"

May stood there with the towel still wrapped around her hair. "So, are we done then?"

Octy and Novel turned around now too and both started to giggle.

May blinked a few times as April pulled the towel off. "Almost!" April grabbed a hairbrush, Octy went for the hair dryer, and Novel shifted through the bathroom drawers looking for a ribbon to put in May's hair. April started to brush as Octy dried, trying to stay in the same spot as to not tangle up Mays hair again.

"I've got one!" Novel squeaked as she held up a blue ribbon to tie into May's hair.

"Perfect!" April exclaimed as she finished brushing out Mays fairly dry hair.

"So, nowwe're done then?" May said hopeful.

"One last thing!" April responded as she grabbed the ribbon from Novel. May stood still as April tied a little bow into Mays hair.

"Wow" the three girls said in unison as they looked upon the newly transformed May.

"I can't wait for Johnny to see you!" April said with glee.

"Look at that hair!" Octy walked over to May and started running her fingers through May's hair.

"That's amazing!" Novel also walked over and was running her fingers in May's hair.

"Well girls," April spoke up. "It looks like we're set, lets get up to the deck, after all, Johnny's waiting!"

* * *

Wow, that was a lot more then I anticipated on writing, hehe, I'm sorry… I hope you still find my story interesting… If I bother updating, maybe It'll be on my birthday, hehe, yay for springtime birthdays:) 


End file.
